LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO
by baekhynsbae
Summary: Nama lelaki mungil itu Byun Baekhyun. Vampire mungil yang menarik perhatian Park Chanyeol di awal pertemuannya tersesat di tengah hutan. Kisah ini bukan hanya kisah percintaan mereka, tapi juga mengajarkan mereka merelakan, memperuangkan, dan mempertahankan. CHANBAEK HERE! or HunBaek? Just read first! Other casts are coming soon.


**LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO. **

Author : baekhyun's bae.

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol.

Kim Jong In,

Other cast. [Coming Soon.]

Rated : T.

Genre : Fantasy.

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. THIS STORY IS BELONG TO ME. TYPOS EVERYWHERE, THIS KIND OF STORY IS PASARAN/? ENJOY!

NOTES : Tulisan bergaris miring berarti **FLASHBACK.**

_**Chapter I**_

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat dan berjalan di tengah hutan. Ia tahu ia tersesat, dan parahnya, ia rasa kakinya hanya mengajaknya untuk mengitari tempat yang sama, seperti tidak ada ujungnya.

"Sialan kau, Jong In." Park Chanyeol bergumam frustasi. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Jongin hidup-hidup setelah ia keluar dari hutan sialan ini.

Ya, namanya Park Chanyeol. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata, idiot, tidak jenius. Hanya saja parasnya yang tampan dan sifat konyol yang dimilikinya membuat lelaki itu memiliki banyak teman dan digemari oleh gadis-gadis di kampusnya. Lupakan soal siapa dirinya. Keadaannya sekarang lebih penting.

Chanyeol terus berjalan, dia kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang sedari tadi tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda _signa_l di hutan ini. Sudah 3 jam, dan ini hampir dini hari. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian semalam, memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia terpisah dari sahabatnya, Jong In, lalu tersesat.

"_Ya, Jong In! Kau tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin buang air!" _

"_Hyung, cepatlah! Kau buang air lama sekali. Perasaanku tidak enak." Jong In membeku saat ia merasa ia mendengar sesuatu. Ia terus meneriaki Chanyeol. Perasaannya tidak enak. Jelas saja._

_Ia mendengar lolongan srigala._

"_Park Chanyeol! Ya! Apa kau mendengarku? Cepatlah!" Jong In bergidik ngeri ketika ia mendengar suara aneh itu lagi, ia merasa suara itu semakin dekat._

_Jong In tidak tau harus apa, ia ketakutan. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Sedetik selanjutnya, ia mendengar lolongan itu semakin dekat, terdengar langkah kaki yang ia yakini mulai mendekat ke arahnya._

_Detik itulah ia memutuskan untuk lari berniat kembali ke tendanya. Jong In berlari secepat yang ia bisa saat ia mendengar suara seseorang-_

_-Bukan hanya seseorang. Terdengar suara lain. _

_Jong In berhenti ketika ia sadar ia berlari ke arah semak-semak. Ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi._

"_Kumohon, jangan, Sehun-ah! Jangan mendekatiku!" Suara itu terdengar bergetar._

"_Tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan menyerah, Baek. Katakan padaku siapa yang membuatmu jadi begini?"_

_Lelaki mungil yang di bentaknya masih bergetar._

"_Byun Baekhyun!"_

_Sosok yang dipanggil __**Baekhyun**__, oleh pemuda bernama Sehun itu perlahan terisak._

"_Baek, kumohon. Katakan padaku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mempunyai sekalipun niat membuatmu menjadi manusia serigala sepertiku. Aku hanya ingin kau bicara, kumohon."_

_**Jong In yang sedang bersembunyi, bergidik ngeri saat ia sadar bahwa lelaki bernama Baekhyun perlahan mencoba memperlihatkan sepasang taring di deretan giginya.**_

_Lelaki bernama Sehun itu perlahan mendekati lelaki mungil yang sedari tadi ia ajak bicara. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat pria mungil yang dicintainya mengeluarkan sepasang taring. _

_Lelaki mungil itu hanya diam saat ia yakin sosok yang daritadi mengejar dan membentaknya tengah berusaha menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat lelaki yang lebih tinggi._

_Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, mencoba memberinya ketenangan. _

"_Suhu tubuhmu benar-benar dingin, Baek." Sehun mengelus kepala laki-laki mungil di depannya. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Baekhyun._

"_Bagaimana rasanya menjadi bagian dari mereka?"_

"_Tapi percayalah, saat kau memelukku, tubuhmu benar-benar terasa hangat. Melebihi apapun." _

_Baekhyun berhenti terisak. Ia menatap Sehun. Ia menatap laki-laki tampan berwajah dingin yang menemani harinya bertahun-tahun belakangan ini. Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak mempunyai perasaan pada lelaki di depannya, tengah mendekapnya, __**seorang manusia serigala. **_

_Tapi apa peduli Baekhyun? Ia tidak peduli dengan __**siapa **__itu Oh Sehun. Baekhyun hanya tau ia mencintai sosok ini. Sosok yang tengah mencoba menenangkannya, memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya._

_. _

_**Kali ini Jong In lah yang bergetar. Ia membeku. Ia mendengar semuanya.**_

_**Apa?**_

_**Manusia….apa?**_

_**Serigala?**_

_**Dan mengapa lelaki mungil tadi memiliki taring? Layaknya-**_

_**-ah tidak!**_

"_**Telingaku sepertinya bermasalah." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Jujur, ia benar-benar panic saat ini.**_

_Sedetik kemudian, Jong In merasa ada angin kencang yang menerpanya, ia otomatis menutup matanya, lalu membukanya 2 detik setelahnya._

_Betapa kagetnya Jong In saat ia sadar bahwa sosok yang tadinya tengah berpelukan dari jarak tak jauh dengannya, sudah menghilang –atau melesat- entah kemana. _

_Ia bangun, terlihat berpikir keras, lalu segera berlari kencang secepat yang ia bisa. sedangkan dirinya masih tidak sadar, __**ia meninggalkan Park Chanyeol.**_

_-_**Love Me Like You Do.-**

Chanyeol masih sangat ingat kejadian yang meninmpanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia ditinggal oleh Jong In. Dan yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol adalah membakarnya hidup-hidup jika berhasil keluar dari hutan yang –menurutnya- tidak ada ujungnya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam. Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia sadar ia menemukan jalan baru. Chanyeol seperti melihat sungai.

Chanyeol terus mencoba berjalan ke arah yang diyakininya sebagai sungai. Ia berhenti saat ia sadar dan yakin, itu benar-benar sebuah sungai.

_Indah sekali_.

Entah kenapa, dirinya jadi ingin merasakan seberapa segarnya air sungai tersebut. Ia mendekat, dan mencoba menyentuh aliran sungai itu.

Benar. Ini benar-benar segar. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air itu.

_**Ada seseorang yang menghentikan langkahnya, saat ia melihat seorang pemuda di pinggir sungai membasuh wajahnya dengan air sungai. Ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan pemuda tersebut, dan ternyata setelah membasuh wajahnya, terlihat sedang melamun.**_

Ia akhirnya terdiam.

"Dimana aku?"

Berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol melihat sekeliling sungai, mendesah putus asa.

"Sial sekali aku."

"Kubunuh kau, Jong In."

"Awas saja. Kudoakan kau semakin hitam!"

Chanyeol terlihat asik mengumpat, sedetik setelahnya, ia sadar bahwa ada seseoang yang memperhatikannya dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh, atau lebih tepatnya **di belakangnya?**

Ia berbalik bermaksud menoleh, Ya. Ia melihat sosok lelaki bertubuh mungil berbalik berlawanan memunggunginya tepat saat ia ingin melihat siapa sosok itu. Chanyeol bingung, tapi ia bersyukur. Akhirnya dia bertemu seseoang disini.

"…"

"-Apa kau tidak mendengarku?" Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa sosok mungil itu berbicara dengannya.

Ia menatap punggung si mungil.

"A-apa? A-aku tersesat." Chanyeol akhirnya berbicara.

"Bisa beritahu aku, kita sedang dimana? Apa kau tau jalan keluar dari hutan ini?"

"Tidak." Lelaki mungil itu bertahan pada posisinya, sepertinya tidak berniat melihat si pria tinggi yang katanya sedang tersesat.

"Kau bohong. Kumohon, bantu aku keluar dari hutan ini." Suara Chanyeol terdengar putus asa.

Si lelaki mungil terdiam. Ia sedang mencoba mempertimbangkan, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menolong pria yang tingginya jauh –kontras- dari tingginya.

"Ikuti aku."

**-Love Me Like You Do.-**

Chanyeol sudah setengah jam berjalan mengikuti pria di depannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengumpat, mengajak si mungil berbicara tapi nihil. Si mungil hanya terdiam dan tetap berjalan, sampai akhirnya lelaki mungil di depannya terhenti dan sepertinya hendak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kita sudah di pinggir hutan. Selamat tinggal."

Barulah Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di pinggiran hutan, dekat dengan rumah-rumah penduduk. Ia sangat bersyukur, akhirnya.

"Terima kasih."

Lelaki mungil itu tidak menjawab, hanya mencoba berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, seakan ia tidak ingin menampakkan wajahnya pada –Park Chanyeol- lawan bicaranya.

Chanyeol mencoba menatapnya tapi si mungil tetap menunduk dan mencoba kembali berjalan hendak masuk ke dalam hutan.

"hey, tunggu sebentar."

"Hey." Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, ia mencoba menarik tangan si mungil dan menahannya. Ia sangat sadar bahwa si mungil kaget, sedikit terhentak lalu spontan –akhirnya- menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihatnya. Chanyeol melihat matanya. Chanyeol berani bersumpah, mata si lelaki mungil ini benar-benar indah. Ia terdiam, menatap sepasang mata yang akhirnya berani menatapnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol sadar, ia masih menggeggam tangan si mungil dan-

-demi apapun. Tangan ini sangat dingin. Suhunya sangat dingin. Kenapa bisa sedingin ini?

"Mengapa tanganmu dengan sekali?"

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Si mungil tersentak dan melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol terburu-buru. Chanyeol mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, lagi.

"Siapa nam-" Pertanyaan Chanyeol terputus.

"_**Byun Baekhyun!" **_

Itu bukan suara teriakan si lelaki mungil, dan tentunya bukan suara Park Chanyeol, _si idiot. _Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek? Aku hanya memintamu menungguku di sungai. Apa itu sulit?"

"M-maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Aku hanya mencoba membantunya. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol mematung, dari awal ia bertemu dengan lelaki mungil ini, -yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun- ia baru mendengar si mungil berbicara sepanjang itu.

Lelaki yang dipanggil oleh Baekhyun dengan sebutan- ah iya yakini- bernama Sehun itu mendekat lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun, dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Sehun melirik Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung menggeleng.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh, Baek. Kau membuatku khawatir." Sehun mengecup kening Baekhyun perlahan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat ia melihat si mungil tersenyum menatap lelaki tinggi yang tadi mengecup keningnya.

Dia tersenyum manis sekali. Katakan ini berlebihan, tapi senyum laki-laki ini terlampau manis. Dunianya seakan berhenti detik itu juga. _**Ya Tuhan, lelaki mungil ini manis sekali.**_

Chanyeol sadar ia berlebihan, tapi apa pedulinya?

'Dia manis sekali. Aku berani bersumpah.' Chanyeol melamun.

Dan detik berikutnya, ia merasa ada angin kencang menerpanya, otomatis ia memejamkan matanya, dan beberapa detik setelah ia membuka mata, kedua sosok yang tadi di depannya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Dimana mereka?"

Chanyeol kembali mengingat senyuman itu.

"Byun Baekhyun." Dia mengulum senyum sehabis menyebut nama itu.

**-TBC-**

**HAI. AKU AUTHOR BARU. FF INI TERINSPIRASI SAMA SINETRON SEBENERNYA…../LUPAKAN/ AKU BUTUH KRITIK, SARAN, PENDAPAT. TOLONG REVIEW. KALO GAADA YG REVIEW FF NYA GABAKAL DILANJUTIN ALIAS DIHAPUS –MUNGKIN-. KALO PEMINATNYA BANYAK, AKU LANJUTIN!^_^ PENGEN TAU AJA APA ADA YANG TERTARIK?**

**PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEW. IT MEANS A LOT FOR ME AS A NEW AUTHOR THANK YOU!**


End file.
